


Rollercoaster

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: He's always been the one to keep himself cool, collected, with the occasional scolding here and there. You'd think he'd be brave, too.  Unfortunately for him, as you are his crush, he can't ever bring himself to say no to you, leading him to board an amusement park ride against every fibre of his being telling him not to. And when he's scared, well, he can be really honest.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a gift for a friend! We were talking about rollercoasters in Florida(where I live) and since they love Iwaizumi they brought up riding a rollercoaster with him. And that got me thinking...

The atmosphere was cloaked with the scent of fried food, the bustling and laughing of people from all ages, and various bright, clashing colors.

It was too much for Iwaizumi Hajime to take in, so he kept his eyes on you, walking by his side and seemingly without a care in the world. He turned his attention away from the noise and lights of several attractions and towards your soft, nonchalant humming.

An overwhelmingly fluffy stuffed animal was wrapped in your other arm. He’d won it for you at a recent game by pointing out how it was rigged- the vendor gave it to you in exchange for him to keep his lips sealed about it.

His chestnut-haired best friend was there, too, as you walked between the said two boys, having a friend on each side of you.

The three of you were in each to your own world, chewing on the strawberry bubblegum you’d won from a claw machine somewhere along the way. Most of the things at the park had been over and done with, so now all there was to do was root out anything you missed before leaving.

“You think that’s everything, Iwa?” you brought his attention to you as you spoke, looking towards him so that his eyes met your own. “I can’t see anything we haven’t done yet.”

“Probabl-” his voice was cut off by the sound of several screams nearby and the rackety rush of wheels along a track.

The three of you immediately turned your heads towards it, and just in time you all witnessed a rollercoaster’s train whiz by above. In a matter of seconds, it ducked out of view.

“The roller coasters! We almost forgot!” you squealed, hold on the stuffed toy tightening, as you momentarily rocked back and forth on your toes and the ball of your foot.

“Oho? You wanna go?” Oikawa spoke, raising a brow in fascination. He glanced to Iwaizumi, who flashed him a glare.

Iwaizumi was mortified of rollercoasters. He hated them his entire life.

You’d think his first experience as a 10 year old- he was taller than other kids his age, so he was able to ride coasters before Oikawa- would’ve been quite fun, since he was so eager to try it out at the time. Unfortunately, no; young, shorter Oikawa watched from the ground, laughing his head off, as he shrieked in horror with the twists, turns, rises, and drops.

He never seated himself in one ever again. And now that you wanted to get on one, Oikawa was well aware that you’d want them to get on with you.

“Yeah, it looks fun!”

“Go with shittykawa. I’ll hold your stuffed animal,” Iwaizumi spoke immediately in an attempt to avoid the situation.

“Oh, no no, Iwa-chan, you should go with them. You’re love coasters, after all. Here, I’ll hold it for you.” you felt the object, quite heavy, you realized, once it was lifted from your arm by the sly boy.

“Yeah, Iwa… I’d rather go with someone. It’s more fun that way.” you tilted your head slightly, noticing his brows were furrowed like he usually was when upset about something. “Unless-”

“Unless he’s too scared to go?”

“Oh, is he? I can just go alone, then. It’s fine.” Although your words said you were all right with those conditions, your shoulders slumped in the slightest, sort of in dejection.

Oikawa also knew very well that it’s almost impossible for Iwaizumi to say no to you. Like, being his crush and all.

“No. No, uhm.” he put his thumb and index finger to his temple. “It’s okay. Lets- let’s go.”

“Great, Iwa-chan!” your friend patted his back, smirking. “Go, go and ride with them. I’ll wait for you at the ride exit.”

You didn’t hesitate to grab his arm and lead him away.

As he drifted further from Oikawa, the tanned boy gave him a glare that said oh, you are so getting payback for this.

He gave a look back that said I know, and it’s gonna be so worth it.

Waiting in the queue felt like the longest ten minutes of his life. The excited buzz from the people around him didn’t help at all, only made him more anxious if anything. You seemed to be the opposite, eagerly looking as the coaster cars in your view whizzed around at top speed, that sweet smile of yours on.

He envied that so much right now.

His heart pounded hard enough to be felt in his ears when you both approached the front of the line.

“Hey, uh. If you think it’s too much, we can always go back?” his last attempt at an escape, he nudged your arm. He didn’t mean to let the sentence come out as a question. It started out as a suggestion, but he let his nerves get the best of him towards the end.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been excited this whole time!”

“O-Ok.”

His teeth clenched as hard as the metal bar that was placed over both of you. The two of you being seated next to each other could’ve been considered juxtaposal, if one were to compare your expressions. And as much as he didn’t want it to happen, a ride operator pressed a button, a beep signaled for it to commence, and the coaster train was off.

Like all coasters, this one started off with a long and tedious climb up a hill, to build momentum for the rest of the ride. Iwaizumi could feel himself gripping the bar with a force enough to make his knuckles turn white.

“This is the exciting part,” he heard you say, and he turned to see you doing exactly what he was doing- putting a deadlock grip on the bars- but in a whole different context; it was out of enjoyment rather than fear.

The car was halfway up.

But he was starting to feel his shoulders relax in the slightest, seeing that you had no worry at all evident. Why was he so worked up, if you were able to do this with ease? Maybe that experience as a kid was scary because he was, well, a kid. Maybe now that he was older, more mature, more vigilant, he could have fun now.

The car was three-quarters of the way up.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he replied to your statement, giving a light chuckle as he looked back to in front of him.

Big mistake.

Now that the car was just nearing the top, he could see how high up you both were. The mechanism slowed even further right over the top, and the drop down? His eyes shot twice as wide upon realization.

“STOP THE RIDE!!!”

“Wh-”

Clearly, it was far too late for it, but he didn’t seem to take that into consideration as the ride teetered over and made a steep drop that made his insides scramble. Everyone else who was on raised their hands and gave the usual scream, including you, but that didn’t help. In fact, it just did the opposite, as his adrenaline spiked.

Strangely, he wasn’t able to get out a scream of his own. He just kept his mouth open, along with his eyes, watching the track in terror as the car reached peak speed. And although he didn’t look towards you, you were enjoying yourself at first, but now that you saw his state you started to display a look of concern.

There was no way, absolutely no way that he was getting out of this in one piece. Iwaizumi figured he was pretty much gonna recieve a heart attack in the midst of all the chaos.

“Iwa, are you oka-”

“I LOVE YOU, OKAY? IF WE EVER GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, I’VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE FIRST MET, ALL RIGHT? NOW CAN WE STOP THE RIDE FOR THE LOVE OF-”

He didn’t even finish his sentence when the ride started to take all sorts of twists, turns and loops. He passed out and regained consciousness twice. In fact, Iwaizumi could’ve considered that minute the longest of his entire life. Thus, he was unable to see the growing flush and grin that started to form on your features the rest of the duration.

When it was over, when everyone else began to stand up and exit, he still sat with the most blank expression on his face, hands at his sides.

You poked his shoulder to bring him back to Earth.

“I-Iwa? You wanna get off?”

“What?” he looked towards you, eyes still wide as dinner plates. “I’m still here?”

You blinked once, then couldn’t hold in an outburst of laughter. “Of course you are, dummy! You were strapped in the whole time, remember? Otherwise you would’ve flown off somewhere.” with a playful punch to his arm, you started to stand and beckoned him to come along.

“Now, before they start yelling at us, let’s get off.”

He silently followed you.

“Oh, and Iwa?” he heard you speak up again as you both made your way through the ride exit, seeing Oikawa waving in the distance.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”

“…Oh.” you could see the tips of his ears flare red upon realizing that he just gave a whole love confession in panic. He put a hand to his face, somewhat hiding it.

“Oh.”

“Iwa-chan! You made it!” Oikawa called once you both got within earshot. “So… how was it? I could see your mouth wide open from down on the ground but didn’t hear anything. Very strange of you.”

“Shut.”

“Ouch, Iwa-chan.”

To prevent the two from arguing any further, you snaked an arm around his, grinning. “Anyways, Iwa and I are, like, together.”

“I-”

“You- what?” Oikawa looked towards you, then back at his friend, who had his eyes on the contact you just made. “Since when?”

“He confessed that he loved me on the drop. Because he thought it was, like… the end.” you sheepishly shrugged. “Kinda cute, though, don’t you think?”

“I mean,” the setter started to snicker, holding back from going into a laughing fit. “The end? Iwa-chan, you actually thought…?”

Iwaizumi raised a fist.

“Okay, okay! Okay! That is cute, though.” he handed the stuffed animal back to you. “Well, glad you both had a good time. So, when’s your first date?” he winked.

“First… date?”


End file.
